


Someday

by pushingcrazies



Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-17
Updated: 2004-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little songfic about Jarod and Miss Parker. PG for very, VERY mild language. The song part is not in the first chapter, but is in the second. This story is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Parker pulled into her driveway completely exhausted. It had been another long day at The Centre. Parker had chased yet another false lead on the Wonder Boy. All she wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed as soon as possible. She never wanted to have anything to do with that lab rat ever again.

She had no such luck. Awaiting her on her front porch was an envelope addressed to her. There was no return address, but she didn't need one. She could tell, despite the typed address label bearing her residence, that it was from Jarod.

"What now?" she moaned as she let herself into her house. She threw the offending letter onto a small table next to the couch before heading upstairs to the shower. She would save the damn thing for a time when she was in a better mood.

\---

After a long and relaxing bath, Parker had completely forgotten about the letter. As she descended the staircase, however, she spotted it on the table. With a groan, she remembered her "duty" to open the damn thing.

She practically threw herself down onto the couch and picked up the envelope. Sighing, she ripped the flap open. She stared at it wishing she were somewhere else, some*one* else. She half wished she were Jarod himself: no longer tied to the centre, able to go anywhere and everywhere,playing games with his enemies' minds.

'You should have gone with him,' a rebellious part of her mind said before she could stop it. 'You two could have escaped together and been lovers like you were boyfriend/girlfriend when you were teens.

Growling softly at her traitorous mind, the exhausted woman yanked the letter out of its envelope. The first page was surprisingly handwritten,the second typed. She read:

* Dear Parker  
Long time no see, eh? Well, let's not beat around the bush. I was talking to a new friend of mine the other day. She was of the interesting opinion that every situation in the world could be related to a song. This idea inspired me and I began looking immediately for a song that related to us. It took a while. After all, we are in unusual circumstances, aren't we? I searched all types of songs. Country, rock and roll, rap, jazz, pop, oldies, modern, classical, even folk songs. Other than a brief snippet from a song by one Miss Avril Lavigne, I could not find anything! The snippet went:

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life

But that's beside the point. That related more to me than us, and the rest of the song REALLY didn't fit. Finally after much searching, I found it. Hope you enjoy it. It's called Someday and it's by a group called Nickelback. *

Parker turned to the next page. Sure enough it was entitled: Someday, by Nickelback. She quickly read the song, secretly intrigued that Jarod hadbfound a song he though could relate to them.

*How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able?  
To see the signs that we missed  
try to turn the tables.  
I wish you would unclench your fists,  
And unpack your suitcase  
lately there's been to much of this  
But don't think it's too late

Chorus:  
Nothings wrong  
Just as long  
As you know that someday I will  
Someday  
Some how  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one that knows that  
Someday  
Some how  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
We can end up saying  
Things that we always needed to say  
So we can end up staying  
Now the stories played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's re-write an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Chorus

You're the only one that knows that

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able?  
To see the signs that we missed  
Try to turn the tables.  
Now the stories played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's re-write an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
Nothings wrong  
Just as long

Chorus

I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one that knows that  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one that knows that  
I know you're wondering when.*

Parker set the papers aside, completely out of breath. She was at a loss for words. It sounded so...

RING! Parker stared as the phone rang loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang again. Parker hesitated, and then answered it on the third ring.

"How the hell do you always know exactly when to call?" she demanded, not even bothering to say hello first.

"Good evening to you too," Jarod replied evenly. Parker was sure she could detect amusement in his voice. "I figured I'd give you a little while to cool down after today. I didn't think you'd read the letter right away."

Parker didn't press any further as to find out how he always seemed to read her mind. It unnerved her, but she told herself she didn't care.

"What's the point, Jarod?" Parker snapped impatiently.

"Point?" Parker could just hear the grin on the man's face. She wished she could slap it right off. "Since when is there ever a point to anything I –"

"Cut the crap. I can see what you're trying to say."

"Alright. What am I trying to say?" The voice didn't sound quite as amused as before.

Parker froze. It was true she DID know what he was implying, but she really didn't want to say it out loud. "Shut up, Jarod. Just shut up. Never call me again. Just shut up and get out of my life –"

"Do you agree?" Jarod interrupted.

Parker quit her ranting. "What?"

"Do you agree with the song?"

"What, you mean does it fit with us? Parts of it, sure."

"No, I mean do you agree with what the lyrics are saying. For example, in the first verse where it says, "I wish you'd unclench your fists." Remember on Carthis?"

"I told you to forget Carthis. As far as I'm concerned, Carthis never happened."

You wanted that kiss as much as I did. Had Ocee not interrup-"

"Jarod-" Parker warned.

"Parker." His voice was firm, but gentle at the same time. "Just say the word and I'll make it all right."

"'But not right now,'" she whispered miserably. She was torn. Torn between her duty and her own wants.

"No, not quite yet," Jarod agreed. His voice was low and deep. "Give me just a little time to find a place where they can never find us. You need time to tie up loose ends with the Centre. Then we can start a new life. Together."

Parker was crying silently at this point. She wanted his promises so badly. She wished he was right in front of her. She wished she could run right into his arms, and he could hold her and make her feel truly safe for the first time in years. But she could not. "What about Sydney?" She whispered. "What about Broots and Debbie and my little brother? They need me."

"Find out where your brother is. Bring him with you and we can raise him." (Thanks to Ginger6's story, Brand New Year for the idea!) "We can keep in contact with Broots and Syd so long as they don't find out where we are. Even if they did, they care enough about us not to bring us in. Broots can pass on everything you want to Debbie."

"You make it sound so simple."

"'Let's rewrite an ending that fits.'"

Parker swallowed hard, trying to get herself under control. "It's just not possible. They'll catch us. I'll die before I'm brought in like a prisoner."

"That makes two of us. If they catch us, we'll at least have each other in death."

There was silence. Parker's mind raged. She wanted him. But there was just no way. Jarod waited patiently for her to think it out. At last he said, "Parker, 'since we're here anyway . . ."

Parker couldn't help but smile through her tears. "'We can end up saying things we always needed to say . . ."

"I love you, Andrea. You don't have to say anything in reply. I know you don't like the word 'love.' I already know how you feel."

Parker sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You run, I chase," she said in a defeated tone.

Jarod did not say anything. He simply waited. Waited patiently for her decision.

She sighed. She knew what she had to do. There was no other way. No other choice.

"Okay, Jarod. Let's do this."

~FIN~


End file.
